Letters to Santa
by FictionInReality
Summary: Most years since Ryan could write, he had written a letter to Santa Claus.


_Disclaimer: No, no I don't own the OC._

Most years since Ryan could write, he had written a letter to Santa Claus. Each year, the letters varied in length and requests, and sometimes the letters weren't anything more than a chance to air his grievances. His earliest letters read as similar to any little boy's as possible.

_**Christmas 1993**_

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_Mommy and daddy say I've been a good boy this year and that you'll bring me presents. I'm five years old and this year I'm starting kindergarten. I want a new backpack and new shoes. Mommy says I have to wear Trey's old shoes, cuz she doesn't have money, but I really just want new ones to wear to school. I thought maybe you could give them to me._

_Oh, and I want a puppy._

_--Ryan Atwood_

_**Christmas 1994**_

_Dear Santa,_

_It's almost Christmas and I have a million things I want. This year I'd really like a new jacket and maybe new pajamas. The old ones got a rip in them when I was playing at Theresa's house._

_And maybe I can get a puppy this year?_

_--Ryan Atwood_

**_Christmas 1995_**

_Dear Santa,_

_Mommy said she'll mail this letter tonight special delivery because it's so late that I wrote it. _

_This year I just want my mommy to get a new car for Christmas. I don't like walking and riding the bus everywhere._

_And a puppy._

_--Ryan Atwood_

The next year, Ryan's father was arrested. He remembered Trey telling him, "Go ahead, write to Santa. Just because daddy's gone, doesn't mean Santa is."

That year, Ryan mailed the letter on his own.

_**Christmas 1996**_

_Dear Santa,_

_This year all I want for Christmas is for mommy to stop crying. I don't even need a puppy if you can get mommy to stop crying. Trey said I'm silly for asking, but I think that if that's all I want for Christmas, you can bring it to me._

_--Ryan Atwood_

When Ryan was nine and writing his letter, his mother's boyfriend, vodka bottle in hand, took it from him and ripped it up, telling him there was no Santa. Trey sat with him as he cried and told him that if he believed in Santa, Santa was real.

Ryan didn't believe him, but he wrote a new one to make Trey feel better.

_**Christmas 1997**_

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_This year, I want you to be real._

_--Ryan_

The next year, Ryan attempted to write an elaborately-detailed three-pages in pre-planning letter. He didn't care that there was no Santa.

If he wished hard enough, maybe his dreams would come true.

_**Christmas 1998**_

_Dear Santa,_

_This year for Christmas, I want a lot of stuff._

_I want a new bike for Trey and new clothes for him too. His legs and arms are too long for the clothes he has now._

_I want a new house for mom and maybe some nice clothes. Mom always feels better when she wears nice clothes._

_And for me, I want_

That letter got thrown in the trash.

The final letter read,

_Dear Santa,_

_This year, I want my family back._

_--Ryan A._

At eleven and twelve, Ryan wrote the same letter,

_**Christmas 1999, 2000**_

_Santa,_

_This year, I want to be safe._

_--Ryan_

Ryan stopped writing Christmas letters for three years after that.

The next time Ryan wrote a Christmas letter, he was sitting comfortably on his bed in the Cohen's pool house.

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_I know I haven't done this in a long time, and I know Seth will laugh at me for years if he ever finds this. But I don't care._

_This year for Christmas (Or Chrismukkah, whatever it is) I want the Cohens to get whatever they want. I don't need anything. This year, I'm safe, have clothes that fit, and I have a car to get me from place to place. I don't need anything else._

_Although I am still waiting on that puppy._

_--Ryan Atwood_

Ryan stopped writing the letters again after he'd settled into life at the Cohen household.

The last time Ryan Atwood ever felt the need to write to Santa Claus was Christmas 2006.

_Santa Claus-_

_This year for Christmas, I want peace of mind._

_I don't want to worry about Marissa or hold onto any part of the past that won't help me move towards the future…_

_I guess that's it though, isn't it?_

_Every piece of my past makes me who I am in the future._

_Maybe I need to let go of the possibility of Marissa, but hold onto her memory. Do you think I could have that for Christmas this year?_

Ryan looked up from his letter, written discreetly at the kitchen table, and saw Sandy and Kirsten putting presents under the tree, Seth trying desperately to guess what might be inside each box, calling for Ryan's help.

Ryan grinned as he looked down to finish his letter.

_Well, I guess I've got the support system. Maybe you've already given it to me._

_--Ryan Atwood_

And as one box Sandy seemed to be handling with care barked, Ryan added,

_P.S. Thanks for the puppy._


End file.
